1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly pertains to a new display device for displaying messages out of a window of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of display devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,685 describes a device which is voice operated for displaying a message out of a vehicle. Other types of display devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,040 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,666 which both include message displaying systems.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is well suited for being retrofitted to existing vehicle and in particular includes particular mountings for mounting a display to a rear window. Additionally, the device should, upon determination of its user, be selectively mountable on other windows within a vehicle, to an outer surface of the vehicle or possibly removed completely from the vehicle so that it may be brought within a dwelling.